1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shade for preventing rain from entering an open window. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shade for preventing rain from entering an open double hung window of any width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for shades have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,346 to Senn et al. teaches a folding extension having all rigid walls for a camper or the like is provided in practice of this invention. A folding extension may be built onto each side of a camper body at the time it is built, or it may be provided as kit to be added to the side of an existing camper for providing a supplemental berth. A floor section and a roof are pivotally attached to the side wall of a camper to pivot down and up therefrom, respectively. The roof section folds down over the floor section when stowed to provide weather protection. Upon unfolding, a side wall and a pair of end walls slide outwardly from beneath the floor section and then pivot upwardly to form the walls of the extension. The roof section pivots back down over the side and end walls to hold them in place and close the assembly.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,646 to Maras teaches a rain guard for use with a triple track storm window. The rain guard comprises a generally rectangular body made of a plastic material having top edge, bottom edge and a pair of vertical edges. The body has a top flange along its top edge, a pair of vertical flanges along its vertical edges and a dome section extending from the flanges to the bottom edge. The body is designed such that the vertical flanges will fit within one of the tracks of a triple track storm window.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,540 to Harris teaches an apparatus arranged for mounting interiorly of a window between a lowermost window sash and a window sill that is provided with spaced triangular side walls and a telescoping forward housing receiving a shield plate therewithin. Both the shield plate and housing include a ceiling flange arranged at an obtuse included angle relative to the plate and housing surface respectively. Further, a filtration screen and a motorized fan assembly is positionable overlying an upper peripheral edge of the organization to enhance ventilation into an associated interior room.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,238 to Fenkell teaches a storm shutter for protecting glass windows and doors that employs one or more transparent unbreakable panels having edges effectively increased in thickness to be retained in respective tracks in the shutter frame, the track having openings narrower than the thickened panel edges. To accommodate different coefficients of thermal expansion for the panel and frame, the track cross-sectional area is considerably larger than the thickened panel edge, yet the narrowed track opening retains the thickened edges, even if the panel is bowed by applied forces. Edge thickening may be effected by securing strips of the panel material along the panel edges. The shutter frame is pivotably mounted on a casing, and a retainer is slidable on the casing to lock or release the frame for pivoting relative to the casing. If the panel is movable along its tracks, a motor has a drive shaft fixed to the casing and about which support strips are wound to pull on the panel. The panel is biased away from the drive shaft to move the panel when the support strips are slack. Pivot pins, each having a ring at one end journaled about the drive shaft, are secured in the frame tracks to permit the frame to be selectively pivoted. For protecting a fixed pane door or window, the shutter casing is secured directly to the window or door frame.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,811 B1 to Fenkell teaches a motor vehicle window weather shield that is comprised of a base and an awning. The awning slidably engages the base and is designed to extend from the base, over a window on a motor vehicle. The awning may be locked le into one of several positions relative to the base. The base is releasably secured to the hood of a motor vehicle via magnets.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for shades have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.